


Myan Universe

by RT_Dee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, illustrated story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Dee/pseuds/RT_Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two souls, various possibilities...<br/>-<br/>Welcome to "Myan Universe", a compilation of short stories, vignettes, and artwork featuring Ryan Haywood and Michael Jones.<br/>Note: Each chapter will include its own individual rating and set of warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

  
  
Welcome to **Myan Universe**!  
  
This was made so that I would have a chance to share the various ideas I have for the Myan ship. Unfortunately, since I don't consider myself to be much of a writer, more than likely I wouldn't be able to commit to writing a full story. The entries here will serve as little bits  & pieces to bigger stories I would love to tell and will come with personal artwork to illustrate my ideas. Some entries will be one-off stories and others will be longer chaptered narratives that will be told over time. A continuation of entry will be marked.  
  
I would also like this to serve as a sounding board for people in the Myan ship to work collaboratively. I would love to have a guest writer from time to time come and write a short story here that I could create artwork for. If you think you would be interested in a collaboration or would just like to leave a suggestion or comment, please feel free to use the comment section here or drop me an ask at [my Rooster Teeth blog](RT-Dee.tumblr.com/ask)!  
  
Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The starry textures used in my gif are by Zummerfish on deviantart.


	2. 001: Matchmarkers [Complete]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matchmakers
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Pairing: Ryan/Michael, mentions of Gavin/Jack, past Juggey
> 
> Summary: Gavin notices that Team Crazy Mad has been experiencing some unresolved sexual tension, so he enlists the help of the rest of the AH Crew in hopes of getting it resolved.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, Strong references to sex, and Gavin being a shameless fanboy.

Gavin ironically was the first to notice… The longing stares, the flushed faces whenever one accidentally brushed up against the other, the increasingly awkward conversations over the simplest of subjects. It was cute at first, but it was starting to become apparent to almost ludicrous levels and neither man would a move beyond flirting. Gavin thought it was high time he said something about it. Like, right now.  
  
“Michael and Ryan want to bang.” The Brit blurted out suddenly to Geoff, Ray, and Jack in the Achievement Hunter office.  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Geoff laughed, believing the lad to joking, but the mustached man’s smile slowly started to fade when he realized that Gavin was actually _serious_. “You really haven’t noticed? “The Brit continued eagerly. “Ryan and Michael have been making eyes at other for weeks! It’s starting to get bloody ridiculous.”  
  
“Get the fuck outta, man!” Geoff waved his hand dismissively. There was absolutely _no_ way Gavin could be serious… He had to be screwing with them.  
  
“No, no! Really!” The Brit whined.  
  
Jack watched in amusement as the sandy haired man desperately tried to convince the other two Hunters that Ryan and Michael were in fact crazy for each other. Truth be told, Jack had also been fully aware of the whole “Myan” situation, as Gavin called it, but tried to stress to the younger man that Ryan and Michael would eventually acknowledge their feelings and to just give it time. Gavin however, refused to take “no” for an answer.  
  
“I seriously think you’re exaggerating, Vav.” Ray piped in.  
  
The Brit squawked indignantly in a huff. “Just watch them during Versus today! You’ll see! And when you do, you have to agree to help me get them together!” Geoff laughed at that. Since there was _no way_ the older man thought this was legit, Geoff quickly answered with, “Fine! I’ll even pay for the dickheads first date!”  
  


* * *

  
  
Versus started off simply enough— that week Michael was challenging Gavin to some 8-bit indie fighting game. The rest of the Hunters were going about their usual banter and nothing seemed out of the norm. Geoff had just _known_ Gavin was full of shit and the older man couldn’t wait until Versus was over so he could taunt the Brit about it. However, it wasn’t until Michael started to lose badly, that a seemingly less than innocent exchange occurred between him and Ryan.  
  
“You can beat him Michael… _Do it for your king_ ,” Ryan’s voice low and alluring.  
  
“What ever you wish, _my liege_ ,” Michael sultrily whispered back.  
  
The blatant seductive tones of their voices made Geoff raise an eyebrow. ‘Just what the shit was that?’ It seriously did not seem like their usual kind of banter. Could they really…?  
  
At the end of Versus Michael had completely throttled Gavin and of course, the older lad proceeded to brag about it. After Kdin had finished recording them, he and Lindsay returned to the conjoining AH office to start editing the footage. The remaining Hunters were still gathered around Michael and Gavin when Ryan started moving closer to the red head.  
  
“So you know… great job winning Versus,” the older man tentatively begin.  
  
Michael gave a surprisingly timid smile and Ray could have sworn he saw the ginger blush. “Thanks… I’m… always up for kicking Gavin’s ass...” The comment was so stilted that it almost came off as a question. And after yet another awkward pause, Michael let out a single, “Yep.”  
  
Then… silence. The lad and gent were staring at each other so intensely it was as if the universe would collapse in on itself from all the tension.  
  
“So…” Michael paused again, “I’m gonna get to the recording booth. To record. You know… for stuff for RWBY.”  
  
“I— Sure! And I’m going to go help Lindsay with… that thing… she needed help with,” Ryan responded back awkwardly.  
  
“Cool!”  
  
“Great!”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Um, bye.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
Michael scurried out of AH headquarters and Ryan made a dash for the conjoining office. After Gavin was sure that both doors were closed, the Brit looked back and gave a smug look of “I told so” to the remaining Hunters.  
  
Ray was the first respond. “Wow… that was just _pitiful_ …”  
  
“What the fuck was that all about?” Geoff asked incredulously.  
  
“They’ve been acting like this for weeks,” Jack responded. We didn’t want to bring it up, but it’s kind of getting to the point where we can’t _not_ … It’s become painfully obvious.” The bearded man began to smirk. “Also, Gavin _really_ wants them to get together.”  
  
“Aw, are they your otp?” A grinning Ray questioned, teasingly.  
  
“Oh, sod off Ray!” Gavin snapped. “My boi and Ryan would be _perfect_ together! They’re adorable! Plus, they could go on video game double dates with Jack and me...”  
  
Ray laughed. “You sound like you’re more in for this relationship than they are…”  
  
“But I’m not though! They just—”  
  
“All right, settle down you assholes,” Geoff halted the conversation. “Look, it seems like we’re not going to get any real work done since you’re gonna to keep giggling like a moron until those two idiots are banging each other, let’s… and I can’t believe I’m actually fucking saying this… try to play matchmaker.” The gent rolled his eyes. “Fucking _Christ_.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The four Hunters decided to try different ways to get Ryan and Michael together. The best way they figured, was to push the two together any chance they got, so the lad and gent might finally surrender and end up confessing to one another.  
  
Jack was always up for bringing up team names, so when the “Team Crazy Mad” t-shirt was finally announced for the Rooster Teeth store, the bearded man tried to promote it as much as possible. Ryan commented that there was no way Team Crazy Mad would ever trump Team Nice Dynamite however, with almost a hint of dejection to his voice. Though Jack believed Ryan just to be referring to team popularity in general, the younger man couldn’t help but think that Ryan was alluding to his and Michael’s current relationship.  
  
The following week during the Minecraft Let’s Play, “King Ray” rolled around again and Ray had ordered Michael and Ryan to pair up for the challenges. Unfortunately, Michael kept getting killed at the beginning of almost every challenge and ended up having to sit most of them out, much to the eldest lad’s annoyance, so he and Ryan didn’t even interact all that much.  
  
Geoff asked Ryan and Michael to play more Let’s Plays together since the fans generally seemed enjoy the two’s playful banter. The only problem was that since Ryan and Michael still secretly wanted to screw each other’s brains out, they couldn’t say more than five words at a time without awkwardly stuttering and blushing, which didn’t exactly make for interesting conversation.  
  
Gavin had been more excited than usual when Michael invited him over his apartment to play video games a couple weeks later. The Brit thought it was the perfect opportunity to bring up Ryan in hopes of pushing Michael into making a move. Gavin baited the older man with questions like _“Do you think Ryan fancies anyone, Michael?”_ and _“Ryan’s a rather fit bloke, don’t you think, Michael?”_ Conversely, Michael answered with _“How the fuck would I know?”_ and _“What kind of fucking question is that?”_ Eventually, though Gavin wanted to press the subject further, he stopped when Michael started to get annoyed with him and ultimately responded with a sour, “Gee Gavin, you sure do mention Ryan a whole lot. Are you sure you’re dating Jack and not him?”  
  
Gavin knew that a jealous Michael was a force to be reckoned with. So it was extremely unfortunate that later that week Ryan had been tasked with teaching the cute new intern, Rachel, about the company. It also didn’t help at all that she had a biting wit to rival Ryan’s own which made the gent laugh on more than one occasion, something that did not go unnoticed by Michael. So instead of expressing his feelings like adult, Michael decided go with the time honored tradition of being an asshole.  
  
“So you and that intern have been getting pretty close lately,” Michael said gruffly one day, standing behind a seated Ryan in the Achievement Hunter office.  
  
Ryan seemed uneasy about the younger man’s tone, but turned to answer Michael anyway. “Yes, Rachel’s a very nice girl.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess she’s hot…” The younger man shrugged nonchalantly, and then crassly asked, “So, did you two bang yet?”  
  
The question got the attention of the other Hunters in the room and all of their focus suddenly fell on Michael and Ryan.  
  
“Excuse me?” Ryan spoke, his eyes widened with shock.  
  
“You might want to get to tapping that, otherwise she might now know you’re interested,” Michael finished, mockingly.  
  
“I’m sorry; I don’t recall mentioning whether or not I was seeing someone to be any of your business,” Ryan bit back, glaring at the younger male, his voice becoming more irritated.  
  
“Uh… guys?” Jack tried to softly intervene. The conversion was becoming was very tense very quickly.  
  
Michael held his hands up defensively. “Hey man, I’m just trying help! I think I have a bit more experience than you, seeing as you never seem to be able to keep a fucking relationship going.”  
  
“ _Michael_ …” Gavin spoke worriedly.  
  
Ryan then replied back with, “Yes, you’re such a fine master of relationships... I’m sure Lindsay kept that in mind when she dumped you.”  
  
A loud, dead silence filled the room for several long moments. Michael, who held an expression that looked as if he had just been slapped, finally broke it. “Okay, fuck you, Ryan…” the curly haired man barked out as he grabbed his backpack. “I’m out of here”, Michael finished bitterly as he stormed out of the room, ignoring Gavin’s worried calls after him. Once another had minute passed, Ryan, who had been glaring a hole into his computer monitor, got up to leave as well.  
  
“Ryan—” Geoff started.  
  
“Don’t, Geoff,” the younger Gent interrupted, his voice stern. “Just, _don’t_.”  
  
The blonde slammed the door closed upon his departure, leaving the other four Hunters to think about the tense moment that had just occurred. Not really knowing what else to say, Geoff gently motioned for the others return to their work.  
  
About 20 minutes had passed when Ray got up and left the office, presumably to use the restroom. It was only two minutes after that that the Puerto Rican burst back into the room shouting. “Guys, guys! Come with me! Michael and Ryan—”  
  
“Ray, haven’t we fucking done _enough_?” Geoff bit out, obviously frustrated with where the conversation was going. “I really don’t want to talk about this anymore…” Ray however, would not be deterred. “Dude, I’m fucking serious… You _need_ to hear this, like, right **now**!”  
  
Curious, the other three men followed the lad to the more secluded area of the warehouse.  
  


* * *

  
There were absolutely no words for the varied expressions that graced the four Achievement Hunters’ faces as they listened to Ryan and Michael eagerly go at it in the Men’s restroom. __  
  
"Ahh, Ryan, fuck me harder!” A pleasured scream that obviously belonged to Michael filtered through the (hopefully) locked restroom door. A groan, followed by an _“Anything for you,”_ came through the door next, with a voice that of course, belonged to Ryan.  
  
Ray looked confused… wondering how something like this happened, Geoff held his head in hand wondering why something like this _was_ happening, Jack’s face was completely red from embarrassment and Gavin held the most giddiest of looks on his dumb face.

 

[ ](http://i131.photobucket.com/albums/p281/TokyoLover9/RT_MU_Matchmakers-001_zps3c2391c9.gif)

  
“What the hell? They were about ready to kill each other a half hour ago!”  
  
“There’s a thin line between love and hate, Geoff,” Jack responded with a grin.  
  
“Shut the fuck up.” Geoff retorted.  
  
 _“Shit, yes, right there!”_ Michael whimpered from behind the door.  
  
“Yeah, boi! Take it like a champ!” Gavin excitedly blabbed out before Jack quickly covered the younger man’s mouth with his hand. Michael and Ryan did _not_ need to know that they had an audience.  
  
“Alright, knock it off!” An exasperated Geoff said finally. “I’m going back to the office to find something to blow my eardrums out with.”  
  
“Lead the way, boss,” was Ray’s reply. Though he was totally happy for his friend, there were just some things the lad could definitely live without hearing.  
  
As they left, Jack was desperately trying to stop Gavin’s staring contest with the restroom door. “…I just wanna hear better,” Gavin started, gleefully motioning towards the restroom door to try and press his ear up against it. The Brit squawked, then pouted when Jack caught him by his shirt collar and started pulling the lanky man down the hallway in the opposite direction. “Actually…” The bearded man replied, “We’re going to look out and make sure no one uses this bathroom until those two are done in there.”  
  
“Oh, you never let me have any fun!” Gavin griped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first installment of Myan Universe. With any luck, there will be more of it in the future, I have so many ideas I want to share! Also, I might make an additional entry in the future showing Michael and Ryan’s perspective of everything leading up to the “restroom scene”… We’ll see.
> 
> And yes, I know the “Team Crazy Mad” shirt doesn’t exist. I can dream! :(
> 
> Crap, maybe I should design a unofficial one… Just a thought.


End file.
